Coming Out Of Character
by Tara Phoenix
Summary: Suppose that Kirk Lazarus, the greatest actor of his generation, was married. How long could a woman wait for him to be himself? Kirk/OC A short oneshot that came from a dream and a song. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short oneshot I had a dream about. I might make a second chapter. **

**Consider for me if you will, what it would be like if Kirk Lazarus was married.**

**The song was inspiration as well.**

**I own nothing (but I wish I owned Kirk)  
**

**Song:**

**'Alone in This' by The Shape Of The Earth  
**

* * *

"Kirk are you coming to bed?" she called rolling over in the sheets again. The blue light from the clock radio-stereo-thingy lit the room as it read 2 a.m.

"I'll be there in a moment," he called up in his real voice. God she loved that sound, and it was becoming more and more scarce. She rolled over again. He had been gone all day, and after a fast dinner that consisted of some bread and chicken, he had retreated to his study. Occasionally there was a crash or a bout of him yelling lines in various accents. She hated it when he looked at scripts, he would go for days. Like a woman trying on cloths nothing was ever good enough for him.

When she couldn't hold on anymore she started to doze. Completely falling asleep around 3 a.m.

The bed moved around 4 a.m. and she woke. He was climbing in beside her, lifting the covers and letting a rush of cold air into the space she had heated. She shivered as it seeped over her bare legs. Before she never came to bed in such a state, she always would wear a sexy nightgown or some lacy lingerie, but somewhere in the last few years she had gotten accustomed to wearing her underwear and one of his t-shirts.

"Goodnight love," he said as she snuggled up to him.

"How was your day?" she asked, starved for him.

"Well I don't know it just started," he grinned at her. His eyes were such a brilliant shade of blue. She loved the way they used to look at her, now they had gone blind to everything that wasn't bound by brass brads.

"Okay," she grinned. "How was yesterday," she asked nuzzling against him.

"It was a good day," he said. His hands rested on her, holding her close to him, keeping her safe.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Well… actually I signed a contract," he said. Her heart skipped a beat.

"What?" she exclaimed sitting up.

"I signed a contract," he repeated.

"You-you signed a contract without telling me? Without even telling me you were thinking about it?" she asked feeling sick.

"It was a fast moving deal love, I had to, and this role, this is a good role," he said with on of those looks he gets. She sighed.

_Understand, understand, understand. That's what we do for each other. Against the world intent to smother._

"How long will this one be?" she asked. He wiggled up in the bed propping himself up against the headboard.

"Just a few months, this one will be short, I promise," he said.

"What's it about?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"A war movie," he replied.

"And what corner of the globe will you run to?" she sighed.

"Vietnam," he replied. "But I'll have to go to America first, to prep," he said.

"Oh," she nodded. "So what character will I be married to this time?" she asked trying to keep the resentment out of her voice.

"Sergeant Lincoln Osiris," he replied. She nodded.

"Wonderful," she murmured.

"You know of course, the surgery will be in a couple days, so I'm catching a flight out first thing in the morning," he said. She almost fell out of the bed.

"Surgery?" she exclaimed. "What surgery? Is your character and amputee?" she asked unable to hold back her frustration at him.

"No he's an African American," he replied.

"Kirk!" she snapped.

"It's completely safe love. It's just a pigmentation procedure, I can have it reversed after the movie," he said holding his hands up. She shook her head unable to believe what he was saying. Knowing that speaking while she was so angry would be a mistake so she got out of the bed and moved over to the dresser, fiddling with the things on top. "Why are you so upset?" he asked.

She snapped.

_Upset, upset, upset. Sick on the inside and withering away. Always waiting for the next day._

"Why am I upset?" she barked turning around and glaring at him. "I'm upset because this is just too much!" she exclaimed. He just looked confused. She went back to the bed. "You've gone to far," she shook her head as she said the words softly.

"This is what the role needs," he said.

"Is it?" she cocked her head. "Be honest… how long will I lose you this time?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. She looked at him tenderly as she put her hands on his chest

"How long will I lose you this time? How long are you going to be gone?" she repeated.

"I told you, only a few months, six months at the most, it a short one," he said.

"That's not what I mean Kirk," she shook her head. "How long will _you_ be gone? How long will I be married to some character?" she said pleading with her eyes. "You don't understand at all what it's like!" she said sitting up again, distancing herself from him. "You run off for eight months at a time and I'm left here all alone," she said softening. Holding herself she was sure that the floodgate was breaking, and she was going to spill how hurt she was on the inside.

"Please Klio, please don't start this, not tonight," he sighed.

"Kirk," she said his name, breaking inside. "I can't do this anymore," she said trying to express honestly all the things she had swirling around inside of her.

"Well what do you want from me? What do you want me to do? Do you want me to stop?" he asked getting more short tempered. "Don't you like our life? Do you not like all the nice things I've bought for you? All of your clothes? The vacations? Or the house?" he asked waving his hands around.

"I love our life," she said softening her voice as she drew close to him until she was laying against him, one hand on his face. "I do," she assured. His crystal blue eyes looked at her with intensity she only ever saw when he was acting. She started to wonder if he was acting in that moment. Had he ever not been?

_Undertow, undertow, undertow. Who are we? Do I know you stranger? How long have we been in danger?_

"I love our life… I love you, and if it meant having you I would give all of this up and live in a box on the street," she said softly biting her lip as she stared at him.

"But this _is_ me Klio… _this is me_… I don't know what more you could want," he said in return.

"I want _you_," she said. "I did not fall in love with Sergeant Lincoln Osiris! I didn't fall in love with Neil Armstrong! I'm not in love with Linemund Thatty! I am not in love with Father O'Malley the gay priest! I am in love with you, Kirk Lazarus the actor!" she snapped with building frustration.

"And because I am an actor I am all of those!" he snapped back.

"I just want you to be you for a little while!" she cried. He huffed in exasperation. "I'm tired of being alone for years at a time," she added. He sighed looking away from her. "Don't tell me it's the money either. We could live off of your money for lifetimes," she sighed letting go of him.

"I _can't_ stop Klio," he muttered.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning and ask yourself 'Am I alone in this?' Have you ever done that Kirk?" she said. "I wake up in the morning feeling like a bug under a microscope and for what? So I can wear my ring but never see you?"

_Ultimately, ultimately, ultimately. Am I alone in this? How long have you been gone? How long has our ignorance been bliss?_

"I can't do this anymore," she said again. "I know I'm not perfect, but…" she trailed off. He sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "I'm going to go stay with my mum," she said finally.

"Why?" he asked only half paying attention.

"Because, people don't generally stay together while they have a divorce," she replied feeling her heart leap. There, it was gone and out in the open. She looked back at him. He seemed shocked and somber, but didn't say a word.

"Oh," he finally said. Klio started to feel tears well up as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't spend my life waiting on you to come out of character," she said with a sense of finality. They sat in silence for a moment.

"How long have you felt this way?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Too long," she murmured.

_Undying, undying, undying. A promise made for what? The end is here. Someone has to go, we have to make a cut._

She leaned back in the bed and rested in the pillows beside him. They both took deep breaths and sighed once more. It felt so wrong, everything that was happening. Shouldn't she be storming out? But Klio didn't really want to go. She just didn't want to be hurt anymore. She didn't want to wait anymore for him to stop being someone else.

Klio didn't want to leave the bed. She wanted to stay, and the tears betrayed her, telling that fact. How else could she capture the attention of someone who was a million miles away all the time.

"So you're going in the morning?" he asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," she replied softly. The silence resumed and Klio started to wonder what he was thinking. Did he want her to stay? Was he upset? Or was he thinking of his new role?

"Then tonight really is our _last_ night," he said at last. She rolled over and snuggled up to him again. He put his arm around her again. The feelings were mutual and she knew it.

They stayed in silence for a long time, and she worked hard to keep from sobbing, but finally one of her tears rolled onto his skin. She felt him tense up and she had no choice but to take a shaky breath.

"Come here," he said moving and wrapping his arms around her hugging her close. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," he whispered to her as they embraced. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was hurting you," he said.

"I love you," she said before kissing him. He kissed back feverishly.

"I love you… I love you," he said repeated between kisses. "Klio come with me this time," he said after another kiss. The proximity of their bodies made electricity

"What?" she asked pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"Come with me on this movie… I still will have to work, but we can be together," he said. He was looking back at her.

_Unfinished, unfinished, unfinished. Too far in to turn back. Too far gone to let go. Too much to let slip to black._

"Okay," she whispered. He rested his forehead against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Had to write more**

**(Still don't own anything)  
**

**Song:  
**

**'Us' by Regina Spektor  
**

* * *

She loved him, she really did. He could freaking charm the pants off of anyone, and his quirks were added goodies. All of this though was just when Kirk was being Kirk.

She rolled over and stretched. He was gone, that was nothing new, but the flowers beside the bed were. "Good you're awake," he said. She looked to the doorway. He was holding the suitcases. "You go take a shower and I'll pack," he said stepping into the room.

"Sure you don't want to join me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nah love, we got to hustle or we'll miss the flight," he replied. She felt mildly dejected but got up and went to the bathroom regardless of it. Turning on the water until the room was steamy she took her clothes off and stepped in past the frosted glass doors.

A few moments later he came in, gathering the toiletries. Generally when they traveled they packed light, only taking what they couldn't buy on the go. He looked at her through the mirror he paused from gathering the toothbrushes. She looked wonderful, not any different from the day he had married her.

He was no fool he knew he couldn't find another like her. She had put up with him for nearly a decade. She had put up with his eleven children and eleven exes. She had waited on him, and walked the carpet with him, and watched him love other women onscreen. He was so absorbed in roles he knew that must have been an exceptionally hard cross to bare, as it seemed to real.

"You're staring," she said when she spotted him. "Did I mutate during the night?" she cocked her head to the side.

"No… you look lovely," he replied. Returning to his work. She opened the door peeking out at him.

"Sure you don't want to come in?" she grinned. He paused looking at her again.

"Okay," he said before stripping down faster than she could process. He was in the shower with her and his lips found her. She wrapped her arms around him.

_Today, today, today. What can you say? Living in this moment. Put all of who we are on display._

Half an hour later she was putting on her makeup while he finished packing the bags. She fixed to travel mugs of coffee. The clock ticked down, she already knew they were going to miss the flight, but he was insisting that if they hurried they could make it. She loved that attitude.

He was wearing a button down with jeans, converse, and his fob glasses. She was wearing her red Satan's Ally t-shit, jeans and flip-flops. His hair was messy and hers was still drying causing the dirty blond locks to look wavy. They wore matching grins above all.

They grabbed the bags and the coffee and went to the garage getting in the car. She sat in the passenger side and he drove. The sky was blue and the wind was cool. It was perfect. She had woken up in paradise.

They hit the airport and parked in a lot. Waiting for the shuttle bus she fiddled with her keys, spinning them on her finger. She'd done it since she was a teenager. He stood looking down the isle, waiting on the bus. Both of them sipped They were so average in that second.

"Oh! Shit!" he exclaimed all at once. She jumped a little.

"What? What?" she exclaimed.

"It's Dottie's birthday," he said. Klio grinned. "It's not funny! I didn't send the little Sheila a card or anything," he said. "Oh god I'm a horrible father," he muttered putting his hands on his face. Klio laughed. He looked at her.

"I already did it. I knew you would forget," she said. "I sent her the Wii she wanted, you know, the one that was pink and a hundred dollars more expensive," she said with a fond smile. He grinned seeming to calm.

"Have I told you today how wonderful you are?" he asked drawing her in for a kiss. She kissed him back.

"I know," she said with a flirty smile when he let her go. The shuttle pulled up and she got on while he drug the bags in. She sat and he stood holding the handrail while tucking one hand in his pocket. She looked up at him and smiled again. She loved him.

They hit the airports doors and went inside checking the bags and grabbing the boarding passes without any wait. They had fifteen minutes. "Come on love," he said slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He had that cocky 'we're gonna make it' grin plastered on his face. She did the same and they jumped on the escalator, on the floor below they walked briskly towards security.

Their hopes that the line wouldn't be that long were dashed in an instant. It was a hundred people deep. They glanced at each other and she just rolled her eyes with a good-natured smile. They stepped into the line and waited as it crept forward.

Klio pulled out her phone, texting her mum. Kirk looked over her shoulder. "What are you telling her?" he asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm telling her that you charmed the pant off me," she replied.

"Oh quite literally," he chuckled. She gave him a smirk.

"You know you are not as charming as you think you are," she said with a wink.

"Excuse me," a fairy like voice came. They both turned to see a teenager standing with her hands clutched together in front of her. Her cheeks were turning red as she spoke. "You're Kirk Lazarus aren't you?" she asked.

"I am," he replied. Her face seemed to light up.

"Do you think I could get an autograph?" she asked.

"Oh I don't think, I know you can," he replied with a smile. She looked like she was the happiest person on earth and quickly took a pen and scrap of paper from her purse. He took them. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Mia," she supplied. "You are my favorite actor," she gushed.

"Oh well," he replied humbly. Klio smiled. "There you go," he said handing the paper and pen back. The girl looked at it eagerly. "You know if you have a camera you could have a photo to match that," he said. The girl honestly seemed to shiver with excitement.

"Just a second," she said before dashing away. Klio grinned even wider. Kirk was so good with his fans. Airports always took fifty times longer when he was with her and not in disguise. He rarely said no.

The girl came back after retrieving her mothers camera. She handed it to Klio who had become quite the photographer in her time with Kirk. He put his arm around Mia and gave a winning smile. The girl was grinning from ear to ear. Klio took several snaps and handed the camera back.

"Oh could you get one on my phone please?" the girl asked. "I've got to show _all_ of my friends!"

"Of course," Kirk replied. Klio took the picture and handed the phone back to the girl.

"Thanks so much!" she said.

"A pleasure," he replied taking her hand and kissing it. Klio had seen some swooning fan grins, but that one left them all behind. The girl retreated back to her family and Kirk picked his bag up off the floor.

"One of your biggest fans?" Klio smirked.

"They always are," he rolled his eyes, not maliciously, but when you hear the words biggest fan as many times as he had they lose effect. "Still flattering though," he shrugged.

They got up to the check point, removing phones and belts and keys. She got through on the first try, while he had to go back and walk through the detector again. He tried three times before he found the change in the bottom of his pocket.

Klio had always marveled at his grace. He pulled on his converse with ease while she tripped slipping on flip-flops. But he was there to catch her, so it didn't really matter.

They had less than five minutes. Grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder he took her hand. "Come on," he said as they started to run. She laughed being tugged along beside him. She had to stop and pick her flip-flops laughing as she ran beside him. People stopped and stared and got out of their way as they ran.

From average to mad in the space of a second. He didn't care that they were looking. She didn't either, as she dashed along side him, her hair streaming along behind her. She loved her life.

_Transient, transient, transient. Hold tight to this fleeting second. Flying past us as we run by them. The world stands still and we can't be stopped. While eternity continues to beckon._

They were going to make it, until airport security stopped them. "Fuck," he snapped under his breath, panting from the run.

"Sir, madam, you need to come with us," the guard said.

"Look mate, we are going to miss out flight," Kirk explained.

"Yes you are," the guard said. Kirk rolled his eyes. "I need to see some identification," he added. Kirk whipped his wallet out and handed it over. "Oh my god. You're Kirk Lazarus," the man said immediately. Kirk gave a half hearted nod.

"Yes. I am. And I really need to catch this flight," Kirk said evenly.

"Well why didn't you say so?" the guard said handing back the ID. "Oi, Walt, this here is Kirk Lazarus!" the guard said sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you very much gentlemen," Kirk said before starting off again.

Klio and Kirk arrived at the gate and dashed up to the desk, the plane had clearly already been boarded. Out of breath they went to the woman behind the desk. "Ah, made it," Kirk panted offering the tickets.

"I'm sorry Sir, the doors have already been sealed," the lady said. Klio saw her husband's shoulders sag.

"Oh," he said. He turned around and looked at Klio. "I guess I should call Mark, he can grab our bag when they get there," he sighed.

"I'll go get the new tickets," she said.

_Together, together, together. Functioning as one. Never knew we could live any other way. I'll be Bonnie and you be Clyde and we'll run._

They sat in the gold member lounge for an hour before they got bored and wondered out into the gate waiting area. Kirk signed a hundred scraps of paper and probably took more photos than that. Plane full's of people got to stand by him and smile like fools while Klio read People Magazine.

She got up and found a smoothie stand, bringing back a strawberry banana blend to split. He came and sat down next to her after sending another swooning woman on her way.

"Are you jealous yet dear?" he joked. She grinned at him and handed over the drink. He smirked as he took a sip.

"You're the one who should be jealous, the smoothie guy was staring at my chest," she grinned. He got a serious face.

"I'll kill him," he said dangerously. Klio laughed and so did Kirk. "Oh, yes, a smoothie man… I am so threatened," he shook his head as his chuckles subsided. She grinned.

"Love you Kirk," she said as she crossed her legs.

"Love you too," he replied leaning over and kissing her cheek. The way he made her feel in those moments, when he was himself and with her, created indescribable things inside of her.


End file.
